


【豆助】이쁜이 (小漂亮)

by kuratan_1582



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:14:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26549578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuratan_1582/pseuds/kuratan_1582
Summary: 全年齡向
Relationships: Kim Geonhak | Leedo/Kim Youngjo | Ravn
Kudos: 7





	【豆助】이쁜이 (小漂亮)

大家都說金英助從性格到外貌都改變了很多，認識他最久的金建學理應有什麼感想，但他卻認為有些事情是數十年如一日，否則他就不需要再教訓那少根筋的哥哥。

坐在他身邊的金英助漫不經心地敲打琴鍵，發出幾個不成調的旋律。他們寫詞到一半，金英助不知道想起了什麼，突然開始做起新的曲調，金建學習慣了金英助不講理的行為模式，他安靜地在一旁聽著，看著。金英助拿起金建學的筆記本，唱著他寫出來的詞。

金英助唱歌時的聲音有別於饒舌，好像總是比饒舌時無法克制地多放了好幾顆方糖。他曾說自己會變化每張專輯的唱法和音調，但對金建學來說，金英助唱歌的歌聲永遠都能讓金建學放下手上的工作、抬起頭來注意他唱歌，那些糖分精準地融進金建學耳中，將他口中的所有曲調染成屬於他的顏色。

他看著金英助唱歌的側臉，專注和乾淨的。出道後，他們的妝一次比一次更濃，金建學還是比較習慣這張看了好幾年的素臉。

金英助結束一段落後，金建學喊他。「哥。」  
「嗯？」

——哥的聲音很漂亮。像是被歌聲的甜度軟化，金建學忍不住想要說出來。他不知道自己突然是怎麼了，他的視線在工作室裡飄移，有些彆扭地開口。「哥，很漂亮。」  
「什麼？」  
「……不是！不，不是這樣的。」看到金英助驚訝的眼睛，意識到自己說了什麼的金建學立刻耳朵通紅，緊張地別過頭去。「我是說——」  
「我們建學真是的。」金英助笑著拍拍他的肩膀。「哥漂亮不是當然的嗎？」  
「才沒有，哥也太厚臉皮……！」  
「好啦，別害羞，來給哥抱一個——」

果然金英助根本一點都沒變啊。金建學躲著金英助難纏的擁抱，氣憤地心想。


End file.
